


suppose we never fell in love.

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”we'll laugh about this someday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	suppose we never fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this out expecting a long, drawn out poem like I've been churning out recently, but that wasn't where my plot bunny took me. XD  
> Also, I've adopted some headcanons from various Traught fics. If you identify any, have a virtual cookie. XD  
> So, yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from ”Fidelity” by Regina Spektor.
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own anything DC.

you remember  
when you were fifteen  
and  
tough to the core,  
too hard to let anyone in.  
you remember  
the weird little freshman  
and your little bird boy  
who were one and the same,  
even if you didn't know it  
then.  
you remember  
crying over your sister  
and loving your mom,  
even when  
she made you take that scholarship  
and do your homework.  
you remember  
how much you hated it,  
the studying  
the work,  
all of it.  
you remember  
how mad you were  
to leave your friends  
who were like your family  
and  
”we'll laugh about this some day”  
.  
he was right  
.  
you laugh  
now,  
but  
then,  
before you knew what was coming,  
before the friendship  
and the late night binge-watching  
and the study sessions,  
you didn't know what to think about it,  
about him,  
so  
you didn't  
.  
you smile  
during your nights in with him and Netflix  
when you're rewatching GoT  
and  
you both know what's coming  
but  
he still gets mad when his favorite character dies  
or  
when you pick a random movie  
and it's crap  
so he spends the night nitpicking at what's wrong  
and criticizing plot holes  
and  
you smile  
because you realize more and more  
that you love him  
.  
you wonder  
what your life would be like  
if  
your mother was never caught  
or  
your sister never left.  
you wonder  
if you still would have met him.  
you wonder  
if  
you would have turned out like your father.  
you tell him  
your fears  
and worries  
and wonderings  
and  
he laughs  
and tells you  
 _you'll be just fine_  
.


End file.
